Urokai Agvain
|gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Forced into Eternal Sleep |occupation = 6th Union Elder Ex-Clan Leader |affiliation = Union Agvain Clan Lukedonia (Formerly) |firstappearance = Chapter 274 |lastappearance = Chapter 401 |anime= Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction |kvoice= Dong-Ha Kim }} Urokai Agvain (Kor. 우로카이 아그바인) was a Noble and a previous Clan Leader of Lukedonia. He was one of the six Noble Clan Leaders who declined to enter the Eternal Sleep with the previous Lord, and then betrayed the current Lord about 500 years before the start of the series. He was the 6th Elder of the Union. Appearance He had long, red, wavy hair that extended past his shoulders and the characteristic crimson eyes of a Noble. His left eye was injured by Frankenstein and is covered with an eye patch with a cross on it. As a Clan leader, he used to be dressed in black attires like the other clan leaders. As a union Elder, he wears a white robe over a pair of white trousers. Personality Urokai was very talkative, highly jealous, bitterly angry, spiteful, expresses negative emotions in a very strong and explosive manner. It is revealed that he betrayed Raizel out of feeling unappreciated and jealousy. Urokai accused Raizel of displaying indifference toward those who followed him (including Urokai); yet he took Frankenstein, a puny mortal, under his wings over other nobles. Furthermore, this feeling was strengthened by the fact that Raizel would kill the members of his own race for the sake of humans. So Urokai agreed to eliminate his former master to 'correct' him of his 'wrong' path. However, when Raizel declared that he respected traitors's deeds because that was their will, even though it was an act of treachery, Raizel responded in his usual stoic, tepid manner, which enraged Urokai even more. It would seem Urokai had wanted Raizel to notice him. After being defeated by Raizel, Urokai asked whether their betrayal had really not caused him anger. Raizel responded that it had only caused him to feel sorrow. Realizing that Raizel cared for him, he felt regret. Urokai apologized to Raizel for making him feel sad, before entering Eternal Sleep. In Raizel's flashbacks after the battle, Urokai and Zarga can be seen visiting him in his mansion, with Urokai bringing him tea that he had practiced making. Background Urokai was the leader of Agvain Clan and one of the traitor nobles who betrayed the current Lord and Rai. His left eye was lost in a fight with Frankenstein in the earlier days of Frankenstein's arrival in Lukedonia. He was directly involved with the incident that triggered Rai to exhaust his life force and enter hibernation. At some point, Urokai later become a part of The Union as the 6th Elder after leaving Lukedonia. Plot Overview 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a former clan leader & the 6th elder urokai was a powerful individual. He showed his prowess by being able to fight Frankenstein. Soul Weapon Dragus: Urokai's soul weapon is a glaive. Its characteristics are similar to Gejutel's Legasus. Urokai has shown remarkable efficiency with it when he showed up as an Elder. He used Dragus to deflect Frankenstein's attacks with relative ease. He has also been shown to fire long range energy attacks with his pole arm. *'Hydra/Dragon': Urokai and Zarga's unique energy beam which is first seen used against Rai. Zarga and Urokai release a massive amount of stored up aura energy from their Soul Weapons, and create an enormous creature that seems to be a cross between a traditional Chinese dragon and the Greek Hydra. It has a long serpentine body, similar to an oriental dragon, however, it has multiple serpents protruding from its mane. The creature's size dwarfs hundreds of city blocks. The energy beast flies toward the target, and collides into its enemy with jaws open wide, with force of several large bombs. Physical Prowess As a former Noble Clan Leader and one of the Union Elders, Urokai possesses incredible abilities. Urokai has vast amounts of strength, being able destroy the surrounding area and create large craters with casual punches. Urokai is fast enough to keep up with extremely fast opponents such as Frankenstein, who is easily hypersonic. Urokai is also able to endure the attacks of powerful opponents such as Frankenstein, which can easily destroy dozens city blocks. Aura Manipulation ]] As a former Noble Clan Leader and one of the Union Elders, he possesses an immense amount of raw spiritual energy (aura). His spiritual energy is red, similar to Rai's aura, and the way it is manipulated is very similar to Frankenstein's aura. After he has summoned his soul weapon, he can shoot aura energy projectiles from his weapon. *'Energy Serpents': Urokai can create multiple individual snakes out of aura energy. These snakes strike with enormous force and seem to explode on contact with enemy. However, they can also be used to strangle the opponent, slash the opponent with their fangs, or hold them down. Battles *Frankenstein vs Urokai Agvain *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Urokai Agvain & Zarga Siriana Navigation Category:The Elders Category:Traitor Nobles Category:Nobles Category:Union Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clan Leader